


Dawn of the Zim

by CupOdaddy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Bugs & Insects, Dib is edgy and depressed, Egg Laying, Gore, Hypnotism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags to come later, Pheromones, Slime, Tails, Teeth, Tentacles, Violence, Xenophilia, inspired by life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOdaddy/pseuds/CupOdaddy
Summary: Dib buys a random egg containing a supposedly extinct alien inside,  what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 217





	1. Brand new day

**Author's Note:**

> Its very messy at first, starting is always the worst part for me
> 
> So plz be patient 
> 
> English is also my second language :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to rewrite this a bit! It was bothering me too much lmao

“Is this legit?” asked the young man, concern and skepticism obvious in his tone of voice

“ that's for you to find out, are ye’ payin’ or not?” responded a more harsher and deep tone, obviously annoyed and impatient at the young man, who had been asking him questions for way too long. 

Dib furrowed his brows as he stared at the pink orb the old man held in front of him.

Sure, he had never seen such a thing like it here on earth. But how could he be so sure that the orb held a legit alien species within like the old man had promised him?

It would help Dib immensely, maybe he could finally convince his dad he wasn't as crazy as everyone thought he was.

There was also the possibility of the egg being fake. Maybe it was just one fancy marble, or fancy sea monkeys for all he knew. 

“Ugh. Fine” Sometimes it was worth the risk, the chance of this being legit was just too high to pass up. So Dib gave in to the old man’s teasing glare and crooked smile, paying thousands of dollars in cash. 

_it's gonna be worth it _he kept reassuring himself. 

College money possibly wasted on a damn marble. Would his dad be pissed off? Yes. Did Dib really care? Not really. Knowing his dad never really cared about his true passion, finding the unknown, he honestly couldn't give two shits about what the old man thought about Him. Or at least that's what Dib told himself.

When Dib held out his hand to the egg, the old man pulled it back. Crooked smile now a thin line as the older man gave Dib an almost threatening glare. He couldn't help but get a bit nervous, he swore those dark eyes burning into him weren't human. 

“This was a species that went extinct thousands of years ago. ” he said menacingly, brows furrowed "it doesn't need food or water to survive. Just a niiiiceeee _home_"

Dib just nodded slowly, a brow lifted as he very hesitantly grabbed the almost glass-like egg. He wondered if it was as fragile as it felt. Each movement was carefully analyzed by the old man, crooked inhuman grin returning to his face as Dib now held the strange orb. 

This guy just gave him shivers up his spine, was there a possibility of someone being crazier than Dib himself? He really didn't want an answer to that question, the thought almost scared him as even Dib admitted that he might go overbored on certain things. 

Dib decided that he was in that guy's presence for too long, it started making him feel weirdly uncomfortable. He turned around and walked away, holding the egg to his chest with one hand while the other held his car keys. 

“Wait.. No water?” Dib turned around to ask, but the man was gone. There was no trace the man was ever there, maybe that was for the best. 

\---

In his room, Dib put the egg in a bare tank as he didn't know what the creature inside needed to thrive just yet.

Until it hatched, Dib had to just wait and see... But he couldn't help but feel a little anxious and impatient. 

Would the creature need heat maybe?

Dib turned on a heat lamp and pointed it towards the egg, which to his surprise made the egg give a few twitches that made the boy almost jump out of his seat.

“You like that?” Dib whispered to it as if it could response, he turned off the lamp in which the egg responded by shaking violently

He turned on the light again, and the shaking almost stopped. “I'll take that as a yes” It was almost cute even.

Cute? He really needed to go outside. Being in his room all day was really making him think an _egg_ could be cute. 

He made sure to write it down in his notes, nonetheless. 

Curiously, Dib slid his index finger across the smooth surface of the egg, he swore he could feel something beating on the inside.

Dib grabbed a recorder from his desk, and with a click of a button, he held the recorder close to his mouth

  
  


** _‘ Day 1 ‘ _ **


	2. A bug?

In the morning, the first thing Dib did was check on the fish tank, in the end before sleeping the noirette had left a shoe box with hole inside just in case the egg wanted solitude, since he noticed how responsive it was in the first place. 

It almost had a personality already.

But as his brown sleepy eyes peered through the glass he very quickly noticed that the egg seemed to be cracked open. A strange pink slime from within the shell leaking out. 

The only place the creature could be was in the shoe box, since the tank was bare with no other hiding spots around. 

Dib reached for the box with a shaky hand, this could be a fucking xenomorph type thing for all he knew! 

He had full right to be scared shitless. 

But as he lifted the lid, a brow raised in both confusion and disappointed 

An insect? 

Dib wasted half of his college fund for an alien  _ bug _ ? 

He sighed in disappointment, eyeing the small creature as it seemed to look at the human curiously with those unusual red eyes. 

Since when did an insect seem so.. Expressive? Dib held out his hand towards the small creature, in which it almost immediately hopped on.

It was so tiny, something Dib would expect from a creature that just hatched. But it seemed so curious about the world around it, don't couldn't help but smile a bit as the pink and green creature crawled all over his hand. 

Maybe this creature was a pet to other aliens? 

Though that wouldn't explain why they apparently went extinct at some point in time. 

Over hunting? If that was even a thing in other planets. It wouldn't surprise Dib knowing how many alien races lived to just concur everything they could. 

“I guess you're cute” Dib whispered to the creature with a smile curved onto his lips, the creature’s antenna twitching curiously in respond as it seemed to somehow pay attention to Dib. 

Okay, maybe this wasn't such a bad investment. 

Honestly, Dib’s life was a little lonely after moving out of his dad’s house. Rumors of his “craziness” prevented any future friendships and Dib had already accepted that he would be alone until he died. 

But this little thing was able to make him feel happy for once, he felt a little less alone in the world with something as strange as himself on earth. 

“we gotta name you buddy.. How does Calvin sound?” 

The bug immediately began hissing. 

“Oh c'mon that's a great name! What about..” Dib clicked his tongue as he thought of some names, something alien-y but simple. 

And obviously something the bug would like. 

“Zim” the bug perked up. “You like that? Zim, ziimmm. Yeah I think that fits” Dib gently rubbed the bug’s tiny little head with his pinky before putting him back in the tank, which Zim seemed to not like 

“I gotta keep you safe, you're so tiny I could squish you so easily Zim” The noirette tried to reason with the bug, only for Zim to go back into the shoebox 

It was very smart for a bug, hell, it was smart for a creature that was less than a day old! 

Most aliens he had met aged slowly, was this different? He had to keep a close eye on the bug, though he threw all fear and doubt right out the window.

How much harm could a little bug do? 


	3. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to write a bit more! 
> 
> Hopefully each chapters will be longer and longer. Thank you for the read <3

On the third day, Dib almost had a heart attack when he went to check on the little Zim

He found what he thought was the dried up corpse of the alien bug in the middle of the tank

Had the old man lied to him about the insect needing water and food? Did he let the poor thing starve to death?

So many questions ran through his normally sized head as he held the “corpse” in his hand.

But then he heard a strange clicking noise from within the glass enclosure.

And surely enough, there was a very much alive Zim staring at him from the other side of the glass.

Of course

Why didn't he think of this before?? Zim’s an insect, and apparently he had shed his skin while Dib slept peacefully last night. The boy placed the molt on his desk, sighing in relief as he took a gander at the now..

Bigger? Zim.

Only a day ago the bug was the size of a quarter, now it seemed that the bug half the size of his palm.

He picked up the insect, now that he had grown Dib could see the alien more in detail.

Pink segmented body with a tear shaped green head, red eyes that were so full of curiosity even for an insect to have. Two long black antenna which perked up whenever Dib spoke to it, six black feet and a…

Huh?

There was a small bump on the insect’s back that Dib hadn't noticed before

It was almost shaped like a lady bug, though it was grey with pink spots, future wings then? He could only assume, there was so much he could expect from such an unknown creature.

_ Click _

Dib raised a brow

_ Click click _

“Are you… Talking to me?” Dib asked the little creature, Zim only responding with a few more clicks.

Was this creature really trying to communicate with him? Dib wouldn't rule it out. This was an alien bug after all so it wouldn't surprise him that such for something so small to be able to communicate, even though it was something as simple as clicking.

He needed to show someone

So he opened up his computer and called Gaz excitedly

After a long minute, the screen suddenly showed Gaz’s very annoyed face.

“_ What?” _She almost hissed from behind the screen.

Dib held Zim up in hand near the camera,.

“This is why you called me? To show me a roach?”

“It's an _ alien _roach Gaz, isn't it cute?”

Gaz squinted her eyes as she took a second glance at the bug, seemingly not surprised by Dib’s pet. Not that she would be surprised by anything he showed her that wasn't related to video games.

“You need Girlfriend Dib, you're so desperate you’re calling a roach _ ‘cute’. _Its stupid.” Dib sighed only sighed at the comment, rolling his eyes.

What was the point?

"Its not stupid! Zim’s actually really smart” Dib retorted 

“That's not what i--.. Zim? You _ named _ it?”

Dib just nodded, lowering his gaze as he noticed his sister’s sudden disappointment in her tone, hell she even looked disappointed.

“Dude, go outside. Seriously” Gaz said before ending the call abruptly, Dib staring at his faint reflection on the screen of his computer for a moment.

  
  


He sighed, placing Zim back inside his tank before getting up from his desk to lay down on the bed face down.

Why did he even bother? His own family never did care about anything that made him happy, not even his own dad.

Maybe Gaz was right, this was stupid.

Why did he think that a stupid bug would make her even at least a little interested? He has shown her actually proof of life outside of earth and she always just shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Of course a bug wouldn't change her mind about the unknown.

Zim from within the tank looked at the computer, before looking back at Dib sulking in the bed.

_ Click _

..

_ Click click _

He couldn't hear him, for a moment the pink dots from the ‘bump’ on Zim’s back began to glow before flickering out.

The insect didn't quite understand human behavior.

Why was the Dib so sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters have been so short. 
> 
> Thank you for the read <3 still debating oh whether I'll continue this or not


	4. What goes on inside a bug's head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but bare with me! <3 thank you for the read!

Dib was asleep. 

And from what the little bug noticed, Dib never woke up even with the loudest of sounds.

The nights were boring and cold, but thankfully Did had but a heating mat on a side of the tank for Zim to enjoy, since apparently the red glowing light from the lamp was bothersome. 

The bug didn't mind, was he capable of caring about something such as heat in the first place? 

He didn't know. The insect didn't even know what he was, what was his purpose? 

Why was he here? 

Zim’s Pak started glowing once more.

He didn't know what function it served, but he somehow knew that he had to get it to work. 

Pak? Since when did it have a name? 

It didn't matter, he needed it to work.

Suddenly, the insect could feel the small semi-hard elytra start to open, revealing four spider-like legs underneath 

Though they were too underdeveloped to even properly move, Zim noticed. Any pressure he dared put on them would probably harm them. So back into the elytra they went until they were fully functional. 

Why? Why did he need it? What was the  _ purpose?  _

Too many thoughts ran through the alien’s head, deep inside he knew this was completely wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here. Zim was asleep for so long he had forgotten his complete purpose in life, the reason he awoke in the first place.

The alien was given all the tools necessary, but had forgotten how to use them. 

Suddenly, an urge took over the small bug. He began looking around the tank looking for the perfect place to undergo his second change, a second step closer to whatever was his goal. Zim climbed on the shoebox with little effort, and from his tiny mouth a pink web like substance began shooting into a corner of the tank. He only needed a little, Zim climbed into the web, before covering himself completely in it. 

And off to sleep he went again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like its moving too fast? Dont worry! It will slow down a bit eventually! 
> 
> Comments are very welcomed <3 gives me motivation to continue!


	5. Nothing to worry about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of a longer chapter! Enjoy <3 comments are very welcomed. Gives me motivation to continue!

As the light from the sun slowly crept through Dib’s slightly opened curtains, the light made its way onto the boy’s eyes, stirring him slowly awake. Eyes fluttered open, brown eyes trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion. 

He sat up from his bed, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands before stretching his lanky limbs until small cracks could be heard from his joints, making Dib sigh in relief.

Time to get to work. 

Dib got up from his bed, grabbing his glasses from his dresser as he made his way to his desk with a small yawn. From time to time, his father gave him simple projects to work on to earn some money from him without having to fully abandon his own paranormal investigations and studies, which Dib appreciated knowing his Father didn't even believe in the unknown, but still somewhat willingly chose to supported his son in whatever way he could. 

Dib couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the thought, he had no interest in going to college even though his father had given him the funds for it. Hell, Dib even wasted it on his own investigations and curiosity rather than what it was intended for. 

Like Zim, buying the egg was so risky. But at the end it was completely worth it.. Right? 

He was the only one who would enjoy the existence of the creature for sure. Knowing how everyone didn't even believe a nutcase like himself, so was it worth enjoying alien life alone? With no one to talk to about it? 

Dib didn't know just yet, it was stupid to seek company from a bug too. 

Speaking of. Dib looked into the tank, eyes widening as he saw what he assumed to be a pink cocoon in one of the corners of the tank. 

“Zim?” 

No response, not even a small wiggle from inside the cocoon. First a shed, now this? Just how big was this bug going to grow?

How long until zim reached his adult size? Not long, Dib hypothesized considering how much growing the creature was doing in just a few days.

Alien life was so strange, every single species being so unique from one another, it really was fascinating to Dib. 

How big would Zim exactly grow? How much smarter could an alien insect become in only a few days? 

So many questions, but no one to answer as Dib was left alone staring at the cocoon in a painful silence. In the first day Zim had seemed so responsive even from within the egg. But he saw no movement from the web-like substance, not even a little sign of Life from his small friend. 

Dib sighed, leaning back into his chair as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to think.

Why was he so worried? Zim was just going through a change, though this one was at a bigger scale than a simple shed, Dib couldn't help but just hope the alien would make it out okay with no complications, 

He needed to distract himself rather than stay staring at a damn cocoon all day. 

So the noirette stood up from his chair to make his way into his kitchen

“ _ mAARyyY”  _

Dib jumped up, not expecting to hear such a high pitched glitched out voice all of a sudden coming from near the fridge. 

“ _ Fucking  _ hell” he put a hand on his chest and glared at the robot. Dib almost forgot that he had left him there, it surprised him even more to know that it still worked even after months without intentionally charging it. 

“ _ MAAARrRY _ ” the robot chimed again. 

The robot was an old project he had done simply out of boredom from spare parts. At first the robot seemed to respond just fine to commands, but after only a few weeks it must've gotten a virus or something, anything that Dib commanded him to would just be simply ignored. 

Plus, GIR had been calling him ‘Mary’ ever since for whatever strange reason. 

It was almost sad, the robot was always sitting in the corner, but Dib knew he was fully capable of moving. One night he had caught the lil bastard eating all his food, and from time to time he could hear the robot walking around. 

Dib tried to do anything he could to power the damn thing off. But because of the glitch it seemed to just power itself on at will. Some could say he had accidentally created sentient AI, but the paranormal investigator just viewed GIR as a flawed design. And he somewhat enjoyed having the robot just roam around, made it feel less lonely.

“WhatCHU doiiNNGG??” the robot asked curiously as Dib put some waffles in the toaster. 

“Making food. Are you hungry?” Honestly Dib had no idea where any of the food the robot ate went since he never had given GIR a fake stomach. But part of him didn't even want to know for sanity’s sake 

As the waffles were done, Dib grabbed the syrup and sat down on his small kitchen table, raising a brow as he saw the robot actually take a seat, looking at Dib expectantly. 

“I'll take that as a yes” He slid over a waffle at the robot, in which he just swallowed whole in less than a second. 

“At least  _ try _ to enjoy it” Dib shook his head and stuffed a fork with a waffle peace in his mouth, ignoring the puppy eyes the robot gave him 

At least if anything, he could work on the robot again to fix his ‘quirks’. That could keep him pretty distracted as Zim underwent a second growth for who knows how long for 

Could be tomorrow, could be in a month. But Dib was already so impatient. 

“Gir?” He finally looked at the robot in the midst of thinking about how Zim would look. 

The robot weirdly was seemingly staring at his room where the tank was in. “What are you looking at?” He asked the robot curiously, only for Gir to immediately turn his head back to Dib as if he wasn't just staring at his room. 

“NooOThinngg” The robot said in a very unusual quiet tone, almost sounding like a whisper which was very uncommon for such a loud robot. 

Dib shrugged it off though, and continued eating. 

GIR in the other hand, began slowly turning his face to face the bedroom door, eyes flickering for a moment. 


	6. A warm night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Have gotten busy lately and didn't get the motivation to write until now!

“ _ SssShhH”  _

_ .. _

_ “Mary’s always sad”  _

_ .. _

_ “EArthh!”  _

  
  


Dib slowly stirred awake from his deep sleep, eyes blinking to try and regain focus since everything was such a blur. 

Why did it feel difficult to breath? His lungs felt on fire with each dry breath he took, body drenched with sweat. The boy sat up quickly from his bed, thinking his whole house was burning down because of how hot it felt. 

But there was no smoke, no signs of a fire anywhere besides the intense warmth in his room. It took a bit to process his surroundings under such a haze. But he spotted the problem on his desk. 

It was GIR, leaning over the tank Zim was in, which was surrounded by at least five heaters all turned to max Dib assumed by how hot it was

“OOOo He's Awake! HI MARRYYY” The robot started to frantically wave, the sudden high tone of voice making Dib cringe. 

“GIR turn off the heaters! Are you trying to cook me?!” The robot shook his head, climbing off the chair to turn off the heaters one by one with a soft click of the switches. 

Where did he even get these heaters? Dib knew he always had one laying around.. So where did the rest come from?? The thought of the robot actually getting out of his house and into the neighborhood actually scared him since he never really thought that a glitched out AI such as GIR could even manage to open the door. 

But what exactly was he doing? Dib grabbed his glasses that were neatly placed on a drawer beside his bed, putting them on before getting up from his bed.

Something was off, GIR seemed to have shyly moved away, now standing next to his desk with his metal hands behind his back which made Dib panic a bit, did he kill Zim with all the heaters? He quickly walked over to the tank, eyes widening. 

The cocoon seemed to be much larger, pulsating with pink ooze that almost seemed alive by the way it was moving. Hell, it had grown big enough for tentacle-like slime to come out of the tank, covering a majority of his desk. 

This was all definitely concerning. 

“Zim?” 

Dib leaned as close as he could to the cocoon. Then, suddenly, the pulsating stopped, the slime that was at first all over his desk now retreating slowly back into the cocoon. Which of course made Dib slightly annoyed, seeing as it clearly could at least listen, or at least sense that he was there. 

Was it avoiding him? Or maybe...it was instinctual. Maybe Zim thought there was danger... 

Dib just sighed. At least he knew it was alive at the very least. 

“GIR, what were you doing?” He eyed the little robot, who just gave him a small shrug 

“NoooOoOothing!!!” The robot responded innocently 

“Then why did you bring  _ heaters?”  _

“OH! hE wAs getTinG coOOOld!” 

It might seem like a stupid thing to do, But Dib decided to stop his questioning. Maybe GIR had seen him point the heat lamp at Zim in the beginning, GIR… Might've just wanted to help. 

“alright.. Just don't do it again, okay?” 

The robot nodded. 

It was still very late at night, but the paranormal investigator felt far too gross to sleep, so he walked off into the very nearby shower. 

GIR peaked over, making sure Dib was actually gone before turning on a heater, then the pulsating began again. 

“SorRy.. I CanT tuRn oN thE othErs” The robot whispered, climbing on the swivel chair to reach the tank. 

.. 

“He’LL gEt aNgrY!..” 

The cocoon twitched 

“ThE waLL? I cOuld dO ThAt… WHeN HeS sleEpiNg”


	7. Weird dreams..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long overdue! Had this in my files for too long so i decided to just post it finally! Dont know if this is something ill continue still :')) 
> 
> Enjoy anyways!

It was empty.. 

Red.. 

Was this home? 

No. 

Everything was destroyed. What did he do?

Was this his fault? 

‘Of course it is’ 

He heard it say. 

Who?

Red eyes were staring into his soul. 

He was scared. But also mesmerized. 

He fell to his knees, breathless. 

"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry.." 

He felt his chin being lifted up, red eyes burning onto him as the creature crouched down, both hands now on his cheeks. 

Why couldn't he move? 

He felt the creature press its soft lips against his. 

He didn't deserve this

Why did he want it? He wanted it so bad.

What… Exactly did he want? 

He felt the creature’s tongue poke and prod at his lips, Dib granting him access hungrily with a moan as he felt the creature’s thick and long tongue gently exploring his mouth. 

Everything grew hot, his face warm with lust as the creature went from tender to harsh in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, the creature’s arms were around Dib's neck, pressing their bodies flush against each other. 

Wait. 

He felt the creature’s tongue go down his throat. 

The boy gagged and clawed at the creature, hands pushing against his chest in an attempt to free himself. But it was no use, although bigger, he couldn't match this creature's strength.

He felt the tongue dive deeper and deeper into his throat, denying Dib of any oxygen. He felt his lungs burn, cheeks suddenly stained with tears as his vision got blurry. 

Suddenly, he woke up with a jolt. Breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his forehead. 

What kind of a nightmare was what? Dib put a hand against his neck, growing extremely alarmed as he suddenly winced from the pain. 

He got up, went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, face filled with shook and complete horror. His neck was marked with a bruise.. As if he was choked?? But-- he didn't remember being choked before going to bed.

That is definitely something Dib would've remembered last night. He sighed, maybe he just accidentally strangled himself with his sheets while he slept. That was the most logical answer. What else could it be?

His house has top notch security, so someone couldn't have broken in and attempted to murder him, the only person he could think of was Gaz. She had plenty of reasons to murder him but-- Dib was sure she wouldn't waste her time coming all the way down here for that, plus she would've actually finished the job instead of keeping him alive with a sore throat.

…..Why was the thought of his sister murdering him so normal? His family was fucked up. 

Kinky night? Absolutely not. Dib wasn't a one night stand kinda person, and had no time to be dealing with people anyways, as he paid more attention to his work than his own damn family. 

Well .. Now he was paying more attention to Zim, since the little alien insect was the most fascinating being he had ever seen ..

Right .. Zim

The boy came out of the bathroom after washing his face. Walking happily to see if his little space cockroach had made any progress. Or better yet, finally had come out of his cocoon. 

But when he looked at the tank. His heart dropped. 

There was no sign of Zim at all. 

There was no cocoon. No weird pink slime.

Nothing.

Was this all just a dream?

Was Zim even real?

GIR ...

Dib left his room in a hurry, looking for the robotic dog that almost cooked zim to death last night, how could he forget?

That fucking dog. Why hadn't he dismantled it before?

If Zim was dead, he only had himself to blame for not being more careful, he should've had a close eye on him. Gir could've just eaten him for all he knew! 

“GIR?!” the noirette shouted, looking through all the possible corners the robot could've been hiding in. 

But there was nothing. 

Did he somehow manage to run out with Zim?? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. The noirette put a hand against his chest in an attempt to calm himself, as he noticed he was slightly hyperventilating at the thought of losing the one thing that made years of insult completely worth it. 

He needed to be logical… There were obviously no signs of either the robot or zim up above. And he was sure that his house would've alerted him if anybody had left or entered the house.

Basement? Basement. Dib practically ran towards the basement door, swinging it open as he then made his way down the stairs in a hurry. He hoped this was a joke, that Zim was completely fine and that GIR just decided to stupidly take him out of his tank… For whatever reason.

"oH HIYA MARRYYYYYY" 

Dib winced at the sudden loud and robotic voice, he had found GIR. Sitting in the middle of the basement floor, back facing Dib. The robot only seemed to look at Dib for only a few seconds before his gaze wandered elsewhere. 

It took a moment for Dib to comprehend what the robot was looking at. 

Red. Pulsating. 

His eyes widened, pulse quickening at the sight before him. 

"GIR" Dib said in a panic, slowly stepping away from that.. Thing. "What is that?" 

The robot seemed to giggle maniacally, basically hugging himself as he threw himself against the hard floor with laughter. 

"ThAts ZiiM!" He then announced happily, sitting back down calmly. He still didn't tear his eyes off it. 

"Zim?" Dib blinked in confusion, looking at the pulsating… very much bigger cocoon?? That had latched itself against the wall and ceiling. Pink like tendrils decorated the walls and floor. 

Everything moved as if it was alive, and Dib swore he could hear a mechanical like hum coming from the inside...


	8. It's red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i suddenly got the motivation to write again so here's another! 
> 
> Thank you to the people who left such nice comments <<33 really made me tear up! 
> 
> Reminder that english is my second language and writing this fic is more like practice to me. So things may or may not make sense sometimes! 
> 
> Next chapter will be focused more on zim's perspective ;))

"MasTer wants to say HhHiii!!" 

The robot began frantically waving at the pulsating cocoon, and Dib thought he was going insane. 

Maybe everyone was right after all, he was a fucking lunatic. The boy was speechless, everytime he tried to even say something to himself in reassurance, nothing came out. 

Only the sound of the quiet hum and the robot's happy little giggle's filled the room. 

GIR got up from his spot, the sound of metal tapping against the floor were painfully loud to Dib's ears as the robot made its way closer to 'zim' 

Why was that robot smiling so much? 

"What are you--" his question was cut short when he heard a rumbling coming from inside the large cocoon, GIR began patting it strangely gently with his tiny metal hands. 

Which was strange, knowing GIR in the past always destroyed everything he touched. But there was an unfamiliar gentleness and kindness in the way he now shh'ed the thing. And to his surprise, the rumbling quieted down. 

How did the robot form this strange bond with Zim? If that was the case, anyways? 

Had he interacted it with more than previously thought? Maybe when Dib wasn't looking, the robot would sneak in? The boy furrowed his eyebrows, running his fingers through his uncontrollable hair. 

"Is there something wrong with him?" He can't believe he's resorted to asking the robot questions, now. But if GIR knows more than he's letting on, he needs to get as much out of him as possible. 

The robot seemed to think about the question, blue eyes squinting as he thought way too hard of a response. "He'Sss finnEe." GIR finally said "I think.." He added with a strange quietness to his usually loud and whiney voice. 

"He's jUst scAarreeddd" 

"Of what?" Dib raised an eyebrow 

"Of you" The robot turned to face Dib, what was once blue lights shining from the robot's eyes and antenna, turned a menacingly red. But only for a split second before they reverted back to blue. 

"OoOooHh! You'rEe jUst scarrEddd, poor mAsTerrr" The robot dog now.. Cried? Although no tears were visible, GIR hugged the cocoon, or attempted to since the thing was very much larger than him, muttering tiny assurances and promises to the thing. 

In which it responded by spreading even more weird pink tendrils all over the walls and floor, one eventually reaching Dib's foot. Cautiously wrapping around it. The boy didn't really know if he should freak out at the sight of this. 

On the first hand, this.. Could potentially be dangerous. If this was still Zim, how much bigger and smarter could the alien possibly get?? But on the second hand, this is what Dib always wanted. Right? 

If only he could show this to everyone who mocked him before. Dib would agree that he was in fact, a damn lunatic, they were right about that at least. But here he was, in front of an alien that could come out any second from it's cocoon to reveal itself to him. 

Would the Alien maintain it's insect look? Just how big would he be? And how intelligent? So many questions ran through his head, but all he could do was wait anxiously for them to be answered, however long that may be.

But considering how fast the alien was growing in only a few days, Dib hoped it wasn't too long. 

"Zim.." The boy called out, hand reaching to touch the cocoon as he very hesitantly stepped closer to it, though was soon as he was just mere inches away from it, the tendrils that was still wrapped around his leg tightened painfully around the limb. Another tendril shooting up from the cocoon to grab Dib's outstretched arm. 

The boy panicked for a split second, why would it be scared of him? Wasn't Dib the first thing the alien saw when it had hatched? It was a bit disheartening knowing that the alien seemed to not have forged any connection with the human, so they don't imprint? Or was there another reason that was just going over the boy's head? 

"Zim it's me. You don't have to be afraid" Dib tried to reassure, hoping the change the alien was going through wasn't making it lose its very early memories. 

Or maybe the alien wasn't as smart as he believed, maybe it didn't retain any memories for all he knew.

The tendrils slowly unwrapped themselves from the humans limbs, retreating back into the cocoon with a sickening sound. Dib let out a heavy breath, not really realizing he had been holding it in this whole time out of nervousness. Who knew what this thing was capable of. 

Maybe that's what excited Dib, made him even more curious. The unknown. 

Humans were so predictable, the boy really thought there was absolutely nothing special about his own species, nothing special about himself, either. That's why he always chased the unknown, the thought of not being alone in this universe excited him to the core. So many discoveries to be made, so many questions to be asked and answered. 

And he hoped Zim would be the key to finally get people to be as curious as he was.

"You can trust me, okay?" Only a soft rumble responded, Dib looked around to see if there were any tendrils that intended to stop him if he got closer. But he saw nothing. Maybe there was a little trust between them after all? Dib took the chance and touched the slick walls of the cocoon with the palm of his hand. 

Being extremely hesitant since he didn't want to scare whatever was inside. But there were no movements, not even GIR was making any sound. He only stood there, watching Dib and the pulsating shell closely with a strangely expecting look on his metallic face. 

"You're getting really big…" The boy marveled "i really need to keep a better eye on you, it'd be nice to actually see you doing this stuff" he hummed, free hand now grabbing at his chin as he began to think about all the possibilities. How this could change his life if shown to the world. 

His dad would.. Finally believe in him. 

That is.. If he decided to show the world. Would people even be ready to accept that there is life outside of earth? Deep inside, he knew that making this alien public would change everything, hell, scientists could even get too curious and cut the poor thing open to study every single little thing. 

And somehow. That thought didn't scare Dib. Maybe once the alien served its function.. He could dive a little bit deeper into discovering every single little thing about Zim.

As if the Alien could read his thoughts, two tendrils quickly shot out of the shell and grabbed onto both of Dib's arms, wrapping themselves around it tight enough to cut off any blood flow. 

"GIR!" The human turned his head to look at the robot in panic "Get these things off me!"

The robot seemed a bit conflicted, repeatedly looking over at the cocoon and back at Dib. As if unsure of what to do, or who to listen. 

Then, a third tendril popped out, though it looked different from the ones grabbing him, less smooth. And a very sharp point on the tip that Dib noticed, and immediately grew very alarmed of. 

"Hey, hey! Calm down, it's me? Remember? I'm not going to hurt you!" This time, the tendrils didn't let go. They only tightened their grip so painfully that Dib could've sworn his wrist were going to snap at the pressure. 

The third tendril grew closer, an unknown green substance secreting from the needle, was that a.. Stinger? 

The human struggled, painful grunts echoing in the dark basement as he was pulled closer and closer to the needle. And before he knew it, he felt a sharp sting in his neck. 

Before the boy could even register the pain, he passed out. Body falling harshly on the concrete floor as the tendrils let go of the almost lifeless body. 

"MaarYy?" 

.. 

Everything was red again.


	9. Pathetic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a bit of a mess ngl but here ya go! 
> 
> Interactions will be coming in the next chapter! If you're confused or something, just read the note at the bottom! I explain what's happening a lil lol 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!

_ Pathetic _

_ Pathetic pathetic pathetic! _

_ " _is MAarYyy gonna be okaYy?"

He gave the weird mechanical creature a shrug, not really knowing how to answer the question. 

All he remembered was feeling.. Anger. Anger and danger. He needed to protect himself after all.. Protect himself from what? 

Him? The alien squinted at the body below him, he had made sure not to actually accidentally kill the human. He still didn't know the reason, the alien knew his exit was extremely premature and out of stress. So maybe it would take more time for him to actually process everything that was happening around him better. 

_ Stupid _! The creature hit the top of his head in frustration, muttering out curses in a language even he didn't know existed until now. 

  
  


_ Stupid Dib thingy! _

This was all his fault! And it was _ his _ fault that zim didn't exactly _ know _ why it was his fault. 

Zim? Who was Zim? 

The alien looked down, stretching his arms out to examine every single part of himself. This was him… this was Zim? Zim was him. 

_ Yes yes. _ It made sense. Right? Zim could only groan in annoyance. How pathetic of him to come out this.. Prematurely! He wasn't supposed to be out this soon! 

Yet.. Accidentally nearly killing the _ stupid _ human apparently stressed him out beyong belief to the point of coming out of his nest way too early. And he still didn't know exactly _ why _. 

Why was he so scared?? Scared of the Dib in so many ways? 

He feared the tall creature would hurt him, and yet Zim feared _ he _ hurt the Dib instead. 

"Master?" The alien jumped at the sound, crimson eyes scanning the little metal creature in both confusion and curiosity.

"Gir-" the sound of his own voice startled him, making the poor alien look at his surroundings in a panic. 

That was.. _ Him? _ That was _ me _ . . _ I sound like that? _

"DiD maaAarYy scarEe you?" The robot asked, tilting his head to the side. Zim could feel the concern through the weird creature's voice, why was it concerned? "Mary?" The alien looked at the Dib who was still very passed out on the basement floor. 

Right. For some reason the little creature called this 'Mary'. That's the one thing Zim could remember since the robot would _ not _ stop talking about his dear Mary whenever he could. That was the only time the alien regretted having the ability to retain memories at all. 

Zim really didn't know how to respond to that, part of him knew he reacted out of fear and instinct. But for some reason it ashamed him to actually admit it. He only sighed, antenna lowering against his head. 

Wait what? Zim's hand shot up quick and grabbed at the things protruding from his head which seemed to move at every thought. He quickly figured out that touching them _ hurt, _ probably because they weren't developed correctly. _ Great. _

"I wasn't--" He started, arms now crossed against his chest as he tried to figure out how to defend himself. Not that the robot was making fun of him or anything, the alien just felt too embarrassed to admit that the human thingy caused him to feel fearful. For whatever reason. 

"I wasn't _ scared _. Zim isn't scared of anything" The alien took a deep breath, wincing in pain immediately after he felt his underdeveloped organs struggling to even keep him alive. The fact that Zim was even able to stand was amazing considering the circumstances. 

This was going to take longer than expected. Zim didn't even _ know _ exactly what his purpose was on this planet. But he knew that this mistake was a major setback. He would have to grow naturally instead of relying on metamorphosis as this was the last time he could rely on it.

He was stuck like this.

_ So very pathetic _.. 

"GIR" The robot suddenly stood straight, blue eyes now red. " I need you to help me move the Dib before he wakes up" the robot nodded.

  
  


"YES SIR!" His eyes reverted back to blue, now giggling his way towards the poor unconscious human as he attempted to lift him up. But to no avail. 

Zim groaned. Guess he has to do this the hard way. 

\----------------------------

_ He was back here. _

_ Where everything had died because of him _. 

'_ It's all your fault _' 

_ Dib nodded, tears swelling up in his eyes. _

_ He couldn't even bring himself to look at the creature looming over him. _

'_ But you're with me now.. Okay? _' The once harsh and intimidating voice turned into a sweet and gentle one. Making the boy's heart flutter. 

_ The creature kneeled down, grabbing the boy's chin as to force Dib to look at him _. 

_ How could Dib still find the creature who caused so much destruction so beautiful? Getting lost in those crimson eyes of his. So many stories hidden within them. _

_ Dib wanted to reach out, to press his lips against the alien's. He would gladly give his life up for him. _

_ The creature smiled, a smile that sent shivers down the boy's spine in delight. _

_ 'You're mine. Don't forget it." _

  
  


Everything felt like utter shit. Like the whole goddamn world was on top of him as the sunlight creeping through the curtains dared awake him from his slumber. 

Dib groaned, any movement he attempted to make was only met with a painful head splitting headache. What the hell happened last night? 

He swore his brain felt like it was getting stabbed repeatedly the more Dib tried to sit up. Which he managed to do, despite everything. 

"Hey mAa--!" 

"Don't talk" Dib shot back immediately upon hearing the loud metallic voice, he rubbed his temples, surprised that the robot had actually listened to him and remained silent. That was a first. He looked at GIR with a pained expression, eyes squinting as the light invading his room wasn't helping with his headache in the slightest.

"What happened last night?" 

The robot hummed suspiciously. Looking away from Dib as the question was asked 

"GIR" 

The robot seemed nervous now, whistling to try and pretend that he wasn't listening. 

"If you don't tell me, i won't let you eat any more waffles."

That seemed to break him, because GIR immediately threw himself on the ground, tiny metal fists and legs hitting the floor repeatedly as he seemed to throw a tantrum. The crying and whining sure didn't _ help _. 

"ooOOOooOoOhHHH MASTER JUST FEELS REALLy BAAaaAad!! SO BADDDD" 

Dib raised an eyebrow in confusion, and in slight fear. 

"Who's master?" He asked very hesitantly, it almost sounded like a whisper. Did he really want to know the answer to that? Considering how fucking weird this whole week has been. 

GIR looked up, sniffling a little as he wiped away the tears that definitely did _ not _ exist. 

"ThaTssss MasTerrrr!" The robot pointed. Dib's heart skipped a beat as GIR seemed to point at something. He was almost too afraid to look at whatever the robot was pointing. But he did, eyes widening as he was now staring into those big crimson eyes he swore he's gotten lost in before. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context. Zim emerged out of his cocoon way too early, so his thought process is pretttyyyy messed up! 
> 
> So in the beginning, Zim will be questioning pretty much everything. But don't worry! He'll become the zim we all know in love as he develops naturally! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't guarantee that i will continue this. Though I already have a few chapters planned out soon for now dont worry! 
> 
> If enough people like it I'll definitely continue


End file.
